μη μου λες αντίο
by Los Desperados
Summary: Αρχή, μέση, τέλος—ό,τι κι αν ήταν, τελικά εκείνη τη νύχτα βρέθηκαν σε ένα σταυροδρόμι του πεπρωμένου, που καθόρισε τη μοίρα τους και σημάδεψε τις ζωές τους με τρόπο ανεξίτηλο. BV.


**status **complete  
**background **κάπου στα 3 χρόνια πριν την εμφάνιση των ανδροειδών  
**pairing **Vegeta/Bulma**  
warnings **implied situations**  
notice** Καλή χρονιά σε όλους τους πιθανούς αναγνώστες! Αποφάσισα να επιστρέψω δριμύτερη στον μαγικό κόσμο της μυθοπλασίας! Το παρακάτω κομμάτι, βεβαίως, δε θα το χαρακτήριζα ως μια από τις πιο επιτυχημένες απόπειρές μου στη συγγραφή, αλλά δεν είναι και για τα μπάζα. Λόγω της σχετικά πρόσφατης μετακόμισής μου και της γενικότερης αλλαγής στη ζωή μου (UNI, BETCH) ο χρόνος που αφιέρωνα στη συγγραφή ήταν αμελητέος. Παρόλα αυτά, κάποια πρόσφατα ερεθίσματα που δέχτηκα (coughresidentevil6cough) αναζωογόνησαν την έμπνευση και τη φαντασία μου, και έτσι αποφάσισα να αφιερώσω λίγο χρόνο και σε αυτό το κομμάτι της ζωής μου. Το παρόν φικ βέβαια βρισκόταν στα αρχεία μου εδώ και σχεδόν ένα χρόνο και επιτέλους αποφάσισα να το μορφοποιήσω και να το δημοσιεύσω. Εύχομαι να άξιζε τον κόπο!**  
**

* * *

**μη μου λες αντίο;**_**  
**__μια αγάπη δίχως αύριο, η αγάπη αυτή—μα σε θέλω, κύμα άγριο, κι ας πονέσω πολύ._

* * *

Η νύχτα άπλωνε το μαύρο της πέπλο πάνω από τη West City. Το τεράστιο κτίσμα της Capsule Corporation ήταν βυθισμένο στο σκοτάδι, με μοναδική πηγή φωτός το τεχνητό φως που ερχόταν από τις λάμπες του δρόμου.

Σε μια σκοτεινή κρεβατοκάμαρα του τελευταίου ορόφου, φωτισμένη ελαφρά από το χλωμό φως του ολόγιομου φεγγαριού, οι δυο εραστές κείτονταν αμίλητοι πάνω στα κόκκινα σατέν σεντόνια. Ο μόνος ήχος που έσπαγε την αφόρητη σιωπή ήταν οι λαχανιασμένες ανάσες τους, καθώς άφηναν τα αναψοκοκκινισμένα κορμιά τους και χάνονταν μέσα στο σκοτάδι του δωματίου.

Η Μπούλμα είχε καρφώσει το βλέμμα της στο ταβάνι του δωματίου της και αρνούνταν πεισματικά να το μετακινήσει. Κάθε ίντσα του κορμιού της ήθελε να γείρει και να τον αγκαλιάσει, να νιώσει τη ζεστασιά του κορμιού του για άλλη μια φορά, την αγάπη και όχι απλά το πάθος της μιας στιγμής. Όμως ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να ξεγελάσει τον εαυτό της. Ο Βετζέτα δεν την αγαπούσε. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να εκτονώσει αυτή την ένταση, το πρωτόγνωρο πάθος που ένιωθε για εκείνη. Θα έλεγε ψέματα αν ισχυριζόταν ότι κι αυτή δεν ένιωθε μια μαγνητική έλξη προς τον πρίγκιπα.

Αλλά η ανθρώπινη φύση της δεν την άφηνε να περιορίσει τα συναισθήματά της σε απλή λαγνεία. Αντίθετα, ωθούσε την καρδιά της να ανοίξει, να δημιουργήσει ένα κενό, το οποίο θα γέμιζε η παρουσία του Βετζέτα. Από τη στιγμή που τον προσκάλεσε στο σπίτι της και του έδωσε στέγη, η Μπούλμα καταριόταν συνέχεια το γεγονός ότι είχε συναισθήματα. Γιατί εξαιτίας αυτών ανοίχτηκε, έγινε ευάλωτη, και ήξερε πως ο δρόμος αυτός θα της έφερνε μόνο πόνο.

Γιατί το να αγαπάς τον πρίγκιπα των Saiyan είναι επικίνδυνο, σαν να μπαίνεις εσκεμμένα στο στόμα του λύκου.

Η Μπούλμα ήξερε πως ο Βετζέτα δεν μπορούσε να την αγαπήσει — κι ούτε το ήθελε. Είχε περάσει περισσότερο από τη μισή ζωή του κοντά σε ένα γαλαξιακό τύραννο που κατέστρεψε τον πλανήτη του και τον υποβάθμιζε με κάθε ευκαιρία. Που δε δίσταζε να τον στέλνει σε άγνωστους πλανήτες στις παρυφές του γαλαξία για να σκοτώσει ολόκληρα έθνη και να κατακτήσει κόσμους πριν ακόμα γίνει άνδρας. Μια τέτοια ζωή δε σου άφηνε περιθώρια για συναισθήματα και αδυναμίες. Προστατευμένη και αποκλεισμένη από τον έξω κόσμο στο μικρό γαλάζιο πλανήτη της, δεν φανταζόταν ποτέ ότι υπάρχει ένας τέτοιος κόσμος εκεί έξω. Ένας σκληρός κόσμος, όπου οι μόνες σου επιλογές είναι να σκοτώσεις ή να σκοτωθείς.

Σε ένα τέτοιο κόσμο είχε μεγαλώσει ο άνδρας που ήταν ξαπλωμένος δίπλα της, και μόνο αυτόν γνώριζε. Η αγάπη, η συντροφικότητα και η φιλία ήταν λέξεις άγνωστες σε 'κείνον. Για τον Βετζέτα τα πάντα λειτουργούσαν ωφελιμιστικά. Κρατάς κάποιον κοντά σου για όσο τον χρειάζεσαι και, όταν σου παρουσιαστεί η ευκαιρία, τον μαχαιρώνεις πισώπλατα και αναζητάς καινούριο σύμμαχο. Τόσο απλά ήταν τα πράγματα — οι σχέσεις — στον κόσμο που γνώρισε.

Κι όμως, εκείνη ήθελε τόσο πολύ να του δείξει τον κόσμο στον οποίο μεγάλωσε εκείνη. Να του δείξει πως μπορεί να την εμπιστευτεί. Να του μάθει να αγαπά και να χαίρεται τη ζωή. Να καταλάβει πως ήταν πλέον ασφαλής, πως κανείς δεν ήθελε να τον βλάψει. Και προσπάθησε, ειλικρινά. Αλλά ο δύστροπος πρίγκιπας παρέμενε σταθερός στις απόψεις του. Εικοσιπέντε χρόνια σε έναν κόσμο όπου όλοι είναι εναντίον σου και δεν μπορείς να εμπιστευτείς ούτε καν τους πιο στενούς συνεργάτες σου είχαν σκιαγραφήσει το χαρακτήρα του σε σημείο που δεν επιδεχόταν αλλαγές.

Συχνά αναλογιζόταν πόσο διαφορετικοί ήταν οι δυο τους και συνάμα πόσο ίδιοι. Υπερόπτες, αλαζόνες, ισχυρογνώμονες, γεμάτοι αυτοπεποίθηση και συχνά θεωρώντας πως ο κόσμος δεν είναι αρκετός για να τους χωρέσει. Όμως εκείνος επιζητούσε να γίνει το δυνατότερο εν ζωή ον, να ξεπεράσει τον «Κάκαροτ» και να ανακτήσει το θρόνο του ως ο νόμιμος διάδοχος. Αντίθετα, η Μπούλμα — όλο και συχνότερα τον τελευταίο καιρό — αναρωτιόταν μήπως είχε έρθει πλέον η στιγμή να κάνει τη δική της οικογένεια. Με τον Γιάμτσα μόνιμα πλέον έξω από τη ζωή της, ο αλαζόνας πρίγκιπας ήταν η πιο κοντινή επιλογή. Τέτοιες σκέψεις πάντα κατέληγαν σε ξέσπασμα γέλιου — η εικόνα του εαυτού της και του Βετζέτα ως μια χαρούμενη οικογένεια με παιδιά ήταν απλώς κωμική.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρη για πόσο καιρό έπαιζαν το παιχνίδι της γάτας και του ποντικού πριν καταλήξουν στο ίδιο κρεβάτι, όμως η χημεία μεταξύ τους ήταν εξαρχής εμφανής. Οι λογομαχίες τους ήταν επικές και ένας θεός ήξερε πόσες φορές ο Βετζέτα φλέρταρε με την ιδέα του να την πνίξει με τα ίδια του τα χέρια. Όμως κάπου μέσα σ' αυτά τα δυο χρόνια από τότε που ο μυστήριος νεαρός τους προειδοποίησε για την επικείμενη απειλή των ανδροειδών που έκαναν τη ζωή τους κόλαση στο μέλλον, η σπίθα που υπήρχε ανάμεσά τους μεταμορφώθηκε σε πύρινη λαίλαπα που δεν άφηνε περιθώρια για λογική σκέψη.

Η Μπούλμα δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να μετανιώνει για τη νύχτα πάθους που έζησε μαζί του. Ήταν λάθος, το ήξεραν και οι δυο, μα δεν μπόρεσαν να αντισταθούν. Μήνες τώρα η επιθυμία μεγάλωνε μέσα τους και εκείνο το βράδυ υπερίσχυσε της λογικής. Όχι, δεν θα το μετάνιωνε. Κι ας δεχόταν τα περιφρονητικά και επικριτέα βλέμματα των μαχητών Ζ όταν το μάθαιναν. Εκείνη δεν μπορούσε να πάει κόντρα στην καρδιά της. Και η καρδιά της της έλεγε να τον αγαπήσει. Είχε κάνει τις επιλογές της και δεν θα απολογούνταν σε κανέναν γι' αυτές.

Με αυτήν την απόφαση στο μυαλό της, η Μπούλμα γύρισε στα δεξιά της και άπλωσε το χέρι της για να αγκαλιάσει τον εραστή της, όμως βρήκε τα σεντόνια άδεια. Πανικοβλημένη, ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι, καθώς τα μάτια της έψαχναν τον Βετζέτα μέσα στο σκοτεινό δωμάτιο. Αναστέναξε αθόρυβα όταν τον εντόπισε.

Καθόταν στην άκρη του κρεβατιού, με την πλάτη του στραμμένη προς εκείνη. Οι μύες των ώμων και της πλάτης του έσφιγγαν και χαλάρωναν καθώς έβαζε τις μπότες του.

Η καρδιά της ράγισε. Ο άνδρας που έμαθε να αγαπά μετά από τη συμβίωση μαζί του για δυο ολόκληρα χρόνια, ο άνδρας που μόλις πριν λίγο την είχε ταξιδέψει σε νέα επίπεδα απόλαυσης, ο άνδρας που πίστευε πως ήξερε την άφηνε.

Έσφιξε το σεντόνι στο γυμνό κορμί της και κράτησε την ανάσα της. Πως μπορούσε να φύγει μετά από αυτό που μοιράστηκαν; Του έδωσε τα πάντα της, και τώρα την παρατούσε σαν μια κούκλα που έχασε την αξία της; Κάποιος που την άφηνε πριν καλά-καλά τη βρει—αυτό ήταν το μέλλον στο οποίο είχε καταδικάσει τον εαυτό της;

Ο Βετζέτα φόρεσε τα λευκά γάντια του και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Μετά από μια στιγμή αναποφασιστικότητας, γύρισε και την κοίταξε για μια τελευταία φορά, η σκοτεινή άβυσσος των ματιών του άδεια από οποιοδήποτε συναίσθημα. Σαν να μην ήταν ο ίδιος άνθρωπος τον οποίο είχε φιλήσει και είχε κάνει έρωτα μαζί του λίγες στιγμές νωρίτερα.

Ένιωθε αηδιασμένη με τον εαυτό της. Τόσο χαμηλά είχε πέσει; Ίσιωσε την πλάτη της και τον κοίταξε κατάματα — σαν στρατιώτης που αντικρίζει το θάνατο, αποφασισμένος να πεθάνει — αγνοώντας τη γύμνια της. Κάπου βαθιά μέσα της, ήθελε να τον μεταπείσει, να τον κάνει να μείνει, μα η περηφάνια της δεν της το επέτρεπε. Αφού ήθελε να φύγει, ας έφευγε. Δεν θα ήταν αυτή που θα του έφραζε τον δρόμο.

Ο Βετζέτα ήταν αυτός που, για πρώτη φορά, έστρεψε το βλέμμα του αλλού και, με ένα στεγνό «αντίο», χάθηκε μέσα στη νύχτα.

Μόνο όταν άκουσε το διαστημόπλοιο του πατέρα της να εκτοξεύεται στο άπειρο του διαστήματος η Μπούλμα επέτρεψε τα δάκρυα να κυλήσουν στο πορσελάνινο πρόσωπό της.

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος τους, σε μια ιστορία που δεν άρχισε ποτέ—ή μήπως όχι; Μόνο ο χρόνος θα μπορούσε να πει.

Ο χρόνος, και η μοίρα…


End file.
